halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnggoyZealot
". I'd recommend checking out the rules, since this wiki does have a few that might catch you off-guard. But anyway, welcome to HF!}} Er, hi... Er, hi. I'm Julia Finitevus, and I'm sort of a newbie here like you. I was wondering if perhaps you could read my story, Years of Days: Book One- The Ring, and tell me what you think. (I've asked Distant Tide, a fellow user, to do the same. But I'd like a second opinion.) Thanks for your time, and sorry for bothering you. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 15:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) My Reply to "UZ's Feedback" It's been a few weeks since I played the game, so I'm not sure either. I remember shooting a few Kig-Yar at some point in the level (and seeing the bodies), but other than that, I don't remember much. Probably because I spent half the time wondering what Cortana had been talking about when she sent Master Chief there. But thanks for the compliments! :) I appreciate it. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to mention them. Also I've read some of your pages, such as Didip and Grono, and I have to say great job! My favourite character you created so far is Didip, just because he's so unique. :) He's my favourite Unggoy ever, I have to say. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope we can talk again soon. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 16:57, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Message I fixed the problem. :) Also, I'll check out the article as soon as I can, I'm busy at the moment though. Should be able to later today though. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:24, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Feedback The 'Skivich article is really good! I think the character is very interesting, and I don't see anything wrong with the article. :) Can't wait to see more! Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:46, February 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Thanks for the compliments! As to Edsen's name, yeah, it does sound kinda human. I'll replace it with a new name soon though. :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 19:25, February 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Sandbox returns Thanks! :) Yeah, I'd say Lux would win when it came to the money. But Kinee would definitely put up one heck of a fight, I think. XD Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:23, February 12, 2018 (UTC) RE 2: Sandbox returns Yeah, Kinee is definitely going to be one stubborn Grunt. :) And I'll add my signature to my previous message asap. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:23, February 12, 2018 (UTC) RE 2: Sandbox Thanks for informing me about that. Nex actually did want to get on the front lines, but I'm sure I can come up with another explanation as to how she ended up there. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 15:26, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE 3: Sandbox returns I created a new backstory for Nex. Hope you like it! :) - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 18:55, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE 4: Sandbox returns Glad you like! :) If you have any ideas for the characters, feel free to mention them. Btw, I'm really liking Oru so far. I can't wait to see more. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 21:31, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another Job Done I might do the Weekly. I'll check it out now and see what I can do. :) And I'll check Another Job Done's talk page now. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 13:31, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Ideas? Any ideas for Years of Days Book One? I'm trying to figure out how to bring Nex into the story, but I don't know where to start. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:31, March 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Ideas? Thanks! I'll get work on it as soon as I can. :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 22:02, March 6, 2018 (UTC) If the Unggoy Rebellion has begun your planet will be but glass. RE: Are you there? Hey, sorry for the late reply. I'll try to finish Years of Days, but it be a while. Again, sorry for my absence. Also, how are you? - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 23:28, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Vadumverse Application RE: Doing good That's good. :) I'm glad you're doing well. Thanks for the links, btw! I'll check them out now. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 19:50, April 4, 2018 (UTC)